


YRP - Paine's Detention Heaven

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bullying, F/F, Futanari, Gothic, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Schoolgirls, Sex, excessive cum, huge cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Paine has been sent to detention, AGAIN, just for fucking some losers girlfriend, AGAIN? At the very least, there's a cute new Al Bhed girl who seems a little wary of her to play with. Just how well will Rikku and Paine get on during detention?





	1. Chapter 1

Here Paine was once again, in what was slowly becoming "her" spot in the room. The Detention Room had been graced by Paine's presence numerous times over the course of the year, and it was starting to pick up as the cold Winter months drew on. 

Paine was sat with a frown on her face. Her tousled gray hair pointed upwards, her angular, handsome face glaring forward to the front of the class. She had a fullness to her lips that made her pout look incredibly kissable, but a set of sharp red eyes that suggested she'd bite your tongue if you tried it. Her uniform was dishevelled to put it mildly, and outright slutty to put it harshly. Her shirt top was undone nearly halfway down to a sheer black bra cupping her ample chest, and it was tied in a knot at her midriff to show off her enticing abs. Her chequered skirt was loose, like she was making sure she could whip it off when she needed to, and she wore a set of thick socks down at the bottom of her long, muscular legs, with a set of regular trainers on her feet.

Paine had her feet on the desk in front of her, the usual stance of the "bad girl" attitude she reveled in. She knew it was overdone, sure, but sure absolutely loved being seen as the real top bitch of the building. It was why she was always in detention. Paine was constantly being tattled on, with the poor guys rushing off to her teacher, Miss Yuna, to go sob about her latest prank. It was understandable though. Her "pranks" usually involved pumping a huge creamy load in their girlfriends wombs and leaving their pretty faces coated in her uniquely thick ball sludge.

Just the thought of her last little prank brought a small smile to Paine's face, and began to cause a truly massive lift in her sheer skirt as Paine's monstrous futa cock began to rise in remembrance. "This is bullshit." Paine thought to herself, "I can't believe they stuck me in here when all I did was pound Leblanc a little bit. Swaying that massive ass around like that, who the hell could blame me?"

It's true, Leblanc had been swaying her flawless, massive ass around in that skirt that she damn well knew was a bit too short for her, but HER explanation was she was wearing it for her boyfriend, Nooj. Her precious "Noojy-Woojy" sure did love it when she wore those low cut shirts and short skirts for him. Yeah, well, Paine sure loved it as well. While Nooj was staying late working on some art project, Paine decided to have a nice one-on-one chat with Leblanc. Long story short, Nooj found Leblanc in the supply closet, her pussy leaking with fat droplets of goth spunk, her ass red raw from harsh spanks, her pretty mouth smudged with her previously unblemished lipstick as something far too long and thick for poor untrained sluts like her broke into her throat, mascara dripping down her flushed cheeks, and the unmistakable look of dizziness and satisfaction that Paine had left in her wake over the course of the year.

But that's just what bullies like Paine did. They saw something they wanted and they took it, and none of the guys, no matter how many bellies Paine filled up with her rich, gooey jizz, could stop her from turning their girlfriends into futa-loving cock swallowing perverts. Just something about the way Paine stood, and the way she acted, left a trail of girls nibbling their lips, rubbing their thighs together, and thinking maybe it wasn't too bad to just sneak off with Paine when she inevitably caught the scent of a bitch in heat. Each and every time it would end with Paine throat deep in a new enraptured conquest, and each and every time the poor boys could only go running off to teacher to get Paine sent once again to detention. After all, if she was stuck in there, she wasn't outside doing her dirty work.

Miss Yuna stood at the front of the class. She wasn't much older than Paine really, but she was far more studious. Her shoulder length brown hair swayed softly in the breeze, the scent of the ocean in its waft. She wore a business suit, a bit too conservative for a teaching position but Yuna enjoyed demanding respect from her students. Paine didn't mind considering how well it fit her tight body. Her large breasts were constrained against the suit, ready to burst out and get sucked by some well-meaning goth futa. Her figure was model like, her pencil skirt hugging her hips and waist, and her smooth legs atop a set of high heels left Paine in the mood for a thigh-job. She also wore a set of glasses that she was often adjusting, a move Paine found to be very cute indeed. All in all, a woman Paine would absolutely LOVE to ruin with her oversized bully cock. That ring on her finger just made the challenge all the more interesting.

"I can't believe you're here again so soon, Paine." Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's not even been a full week yet." Paine just shrugged. "Nothing I can really do about it when all those assholes are telling on me." Yuna sighed. "I dunno Paine, I think one thing you can do is not do...all the things you do? That might help you." Paine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What sort of "things" do I do that are so bad, Miss Yuna?" Yuna shook her head sternly. "You know EXACTLY what I mean, and don't think you can get me flustered again by getting me to say it." Yuna huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't planning on running detention today...I have so much to do as it is..." Suddenly, a tanned hand shot up from the third person in the room, and Paine's detention mate for the day. "Hey, uh...what sort of things is it that Paine DOES? I've heard rumours but I haven't seen anything."

The third person in the room was Rikku, a recent transfer student from Bikanel. Whereas Yuna came across as stern and serious, Rikku looked way more fun loving. She was fun, smiley, flirty, and absolutely a prime target for a bully like Paine. She had been in a relationship with some guy called Gippel since she came into school, and he had apparently warned her several times about what Paine got up to. But rather than stoking her fears, this had just made Rikku way, way more curious about this mysterious Paine, and just what about her was so bad. Rikku was the type of girl Paine just didn't get on with. She was overly bubbly, constantly chatty, and practically shooting sunbeams out of her fuckin' ass all day long. Still, Paine thought to herself as she she lewdly gazed up and down her form, she was really easy on the eyes.

Rikku was a tanned beach babe. Her long blonde hair was tied up in large tufts, and her skin was a light bronze. She had clear blue eyes and a set of plump, cock-suckers lips. She had a seriously short skirt that was barely concealing an insanely juicy ass that would put even Leblanc to shame. Her huge glorious orbs of assmeat were squished against the chair she sat on, and Paine was already having vivid thoughts of watching that succulent slut-flesh bounce as she pounded her from behind. She had a real set of child-bearing hips, and no doubt half the school had already got the idea in their heads to be that particular daddy. Her belly was toned and firm, clearly from working out. Her opened shirt exposed her gorgeous titflesh concealed by a sheer yellow bikini top. Her tits looked soft as marshmellows, and bounced around with every little air-headed giggle she gave out. "She's the kind of girl I can't stand listening to," Paine thought to herself, "But I sure as hell would love to shut her up myself..." She licked her lips as she imagined those bright blue eyes tearing up as she lodged herself balls deep into her beach-babe throat.

"I would be careful of Paine, Miss Rikku." Yuna warned the blonde babe. "She can be rather...pushy." Rikku gulped as she saw Paine lewdly gazing all over her. "Y-yeah, I think I see what you mean, Teach." Still, Paine's red eyes scanning Rikku all over like a piece of meat made her feel flushed and itchy. "Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Rikku remarked, snapping Paine out of her newly found obsession with Al Bhed babes. Yuna looked anxiously at the clock. "Oh jeez...I really have to get those reports in." She stood up from her desk. "I need to head out for about 30 minutes. Just wait here, and, YOU ESPECIALLY PAINE, don't do anything!" Yuna headed off out the door, leaving Rikku and Paine alone. She stopped to look at Paine once more, who just gave her a wink. Blushing and pouting, Yuna stomped out of the room, leaving the lamb alone with the wolf.

"Ok, let me just make it nice and clear!" Rikku started chattering as soon as Yuna was gone. "I've heard the rumours about you, and don't even think you're gonna get anywhere with me! Me and Gippel are real happy together, and I don't need anything from some rude goth babe like you, capiche?" Paine stretched out her arms and looked on in interest. "Yeah? What rumours have you heard? Good ones I bet." Rikku scoffed. "Yeah right! All I ever hear about you is that you've getting into trouble with the guys around school by messing with their girlfriends. Well, I'M gonna be a real good girlfriend, so you better not try anything!" Paine couldn't help but think that, even IF Rikku wasn't an absolutely gorgeous bombshell of a babe, she would probably pump a load in her out of pure principle at this point.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that in here." Paine assured Rikku, "Sure, maybe I do like to get a bit friendly with the girls, but that's only because...well, I've kind of got a ridiculous sex drive." She smirked a little as Rikku blushed. "Gross! Too much information!" Paine shrugged. "Yeah well, nothing I can do about it. Fortunately, Miss Yuna created a special rule just to make sure I don't do anything that I shouldn't." With that statement, Paine kicked the chair she was resting her feet on over and scooted her chair back. "She said I could masturbate as MUCH as I want to when I'm in detention!" She adjusted herself and yanked her huge cock from out of her skirt.

Rikku felt her innocent womb clench the second she saw that gut-buster of a cock pointing at her. She'd given Gippel a handjob, and even a blowjob that time on his birthday, so she'd SEEN penises before. But this was like something out of a porn mag. This massive, pulsing rod of thick meat seemed to throb like it was ANGRY at Rikku, like it was furious she wasn't already down on her knees and worshipping it. Pencil thick veins coated the length, coiling around to the pulsing tip that was almost the size of her fist! Rikku struggled to even call this hulking, 14-inch monster a penis at all. Maybe that wasn't the right word for it at all, maybe that's why she was so confused.

"Cock." Rikku mouthed out loud as her eyes stared straight at Paine's shaft. She suddenly realised what she had said and looked away in a deep blush. "W-w-what do you think you're DOING!? Put that huge co-penis away! Jeez!" Paine sighed, "What are you, dumb? I just told you didn't I? Miss Yuna gave me permission to jerk off whenever I get horny in here, and how the hell am I not gonna get horny around a slut like you?" "Rude!" Rikku remarked, "And y-you know what? I REALLY doubt that Teach would give you permission to do this!" Paine enjoyed the look of bewilderment on her pretty face, as well as her quick glances between the wall and her cock. "It's weird, yeah? Trouble is, I've just got an insane sex drive. I keep getting in trouble for it. So if I had to stick around here in detention, my balls getting swollen and full and ready to burst over the course of a few hours, I would just leave and go fuck another poor girlfriend right in front of her boyfriend, wouldn't I?"

Obviously, this was not true. Not to say Paine hadn't TRIED to convince Yuna that jerking off in detention was a totally reasonable suggestion, but she had mostly just been doing that to try and get Yuna to give her a handjob. It had fallen on deaf ears, but poor Rikku seemed a lot more swayed by Paine's persuasive words and cock. To Rikku, whose only experience with a dick had been the little one Gippel had stuck in her hand and jizzed out of 3 minutes later, this huge cock did seem totally one of a kind. Not to mention...the smell. Ugh...the smell of cock was starting to get so thick and musky. Were the windows not open? It made her legs feel itchy and her head feel woozy.

These conditions combined meant that, somehow, Paine seemed quite reasonable really. Of COURSE she had to constantly jerk off a ridiculously huge cock like that. If she didn't, she'd go around banging all the girls senseless, impregnating every cutie she saw until their bellies bloated with fat, chunky jizz. "I-I see..." Rikku finally responded, a somewhat vacant look in her cute eyes as she was taking longer peeks at Paine bitch-breaking cock. "I guess...with something like that...you kind of have to, don't you? B-but..." She looked up a little into Paine's eyes, "Do you have to...stare right at me as you do it?" She shifted around a bit. "Gosh..." Rikku thought to herself, "You can't let her know how wet you're getting, Rikku...something tells me something BAD would happen if she knew..."

"Huuuh?" Paine asked in an almost annoyed tone, "Well shit Rikku, of course I'm gonna jerk my cock off to you when you're sat there looking so fucking sexy, what are you, an idiot?" Rikku seemed shocked for a moment before smiling softly. "W-well, I mean...that's sweet of you. Wait a minute, no it isn't!" Rikku snapped herself out of that growing daze again, "You can't just jerk off to pretty girls because you WANT to!" Paine grinned. "Oh yeah? Says who? Girls like me do whatever the hell they want, Rikku. Who's gonna stop me, your boyfriend?" Rikku huffed in annoyance. There was no way Gippel could do a thing to this girl, she was ripped, confident, strong. Everything Gippel wasn't...b-but that wasn't a BAD thing! Just because Rikku was hornier in 15 minutes with Paine than she had been in years with Gippel didn't mean anything! 

"I...I'm not sure about..." Rikku was getting increasingly turned on. The musk of sex in the air was getting thicker and thicker with every wet pump of Paine's oversized cock. It wasn't so bad, right? It wasn't so bad if Paine just wanted to leer at her a little as she pumped her cock? Big dicked studs like Paine didn't need to worry about silly things like "politeness" or "decency". No, they had way bigger things to worry about. Namely, those huge, greasy balls just aching to bust a monster nut all over the cock-addled Al-Bhed whore minutes away from fingering herself in the Detention Room.

"Hey Rikku," Paine shouted out to try and snap Rikku from her daze. Rikku blinked a little and looked up. "H-huh? Wha?" Paine smirked again. "You know, I think it's pretty obvious you want me to stop as soon as possible. So how about you show me those huge tits of yours? I'll cum way quicker like that." Like she had read Rikku's flimsy excuses in her mind, Paine gave Rikku an order that also gave her a way to pretend she wasn't already Paine's newest pet cumdump. "Y-yeah! Yeah! That's right! I'll make you cum so fast that you'll be too spent to jerk off to me anymore!" Rikky practically tore off her flimsy shirt, and threw away her sheer bra to reveal her huge bronze tits. They were so flawless and beautiful. Round and firm, with cute, rock solid nipples atop them. Rikku squeezed them before Paine's very eyes with a lecherous gaze. "God fucking DAMN!" Paine's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Those tits are fucking delicious. Yeah, you're gonna make me cum like a fucking hosepipe with those..."

Rikku giggled and blushed. Gippel had never been so...aggressive with his compliments. Paine was crass and rude and brutish, but that cock didn't lie. She wanted Rikku, REALLY wanted Rikku, and Rikku's body reacted to that. "Hee hee. Yeah, you like?" Rikku winked at Paine from her desk. "Have any of your other girls got tits like these?" Paine shook her head, "No, you're a real one of a kind find. I'm gonna enjoy blasting a load allll over those funbags." Rikku seemed lost in thought for a second. Did she actually agree to that? Yeah, probably. I mean, why wouldn't see agree to that? She squeezed her tits together and shone a bright, naughty grin. "You know, pretty much all the guys in the school want to blow a load over these tits. If you promise to be a good girl afterwards, I guess I can let you be the first to do it!" Paine absolutely did not agree to be a good girl, but did make sure to take full advantage of Rikku's offer.

Standing up from her desk, Paine stomped over to Rikku with determination. Rikku had a quick second to realise that Paine was a lot taller than she seemed hunched over in her desk before Paine grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. Rikku winced, but the sight of Paine's swollen cock pointed right down at her huge tits distracted her. "Fuck being a good girl." Paine remarked, "Good girls don't get to dump a load on sluts like you." Rikku moaned at the nasty remark, "Ahhh, I guess they don't. Only big dicked bullies who steal girls from stupid dumb boys get to have this kind of fun, huh <3?" Rikku was staring with a hazy intent at the sloppy monster cock being pounded by Paine's fist. She licked her full, juicy cock-suckers lips, feeling a pang of guilt that she wasn't using them the way she should be. This poor cock was going so woefully unsucked, and here she was with a set of perfect blowjob lips going unused? That was just ridiculous. 

"You look hungry, slut." Paine remarked with a wicked grin. It was true. Rikku was licking her lips, her tongue was hanging out, she was gazing at the veiny cock before her like it was a delcious meal, she was licking up the droplets of cock sweat and precum that landed on her face as Paine pumped her shaft right next to her. "What's the matter? All that tough talk not work out? Did you go and get put in your place by this huge dick? Well?" Paine began smacking her oversized rod against Rikku's soft cheeks, but this wasn't just some gentle cocktap. She was practically slapping Rikku with her cock. "W-w-what do you think you're..." Rikku began to ask before Paine grabbed the back of her head tighter and pressed her soft lips against the side of her pulsing cock. "Shut up, cockslut. You wanted my load all over your tits, you better work for it. Now start sucking like a good girl, or I'm gonna go find that little boyfriend of yours and make HIM do it!" 

Well, what else was Rikku to do now? Paine had gone and threatened her limp-dicked boyfriend, so she just had to do whatever the nasty bully goth told her to. All for her precious Gippel, of course! So Rikku began to moan and suck along the massive side of Paine's cock, slathering it in her spit and slobber as she quietly savoured the pungent taste of cocksweat, and the lingering taste of whatever poor cock-bullied slut Paine had been inside previously. "Mmm, that's real good actually." Paine sighed in pleasure, "You sure have a talent for licking up cocks. How about throating them?" Rikku took the hint and moved herself to the oversized cockhead, shiny with spit and dripping precum. She gave it a soft kiss with her pillowy lips before opening wide and taking it into her mouth.

Rikku had only ever given one blowjob before. It was over in seconds. She had secretly assumed her boyfriend was just a quickshot, and while that was true, there was more to it than that. The way Rikku began to moan, slurp and suck suggested she had been swallowing down dicks for years. The way her hands moved up to the shaft she wasn't sucking, and her hands moved up and down, her wrist motion totally perfect. The way she looked deep into Paine's red eyes from her kneeling position like a perfect submissive slut. Everything Rikku did told Paine that she had the perfect natural instincts of a pornstar. Rikku was made to suck dick. Hell, maybe she was made to suck Paine's specifically, the way she made Paine's firm legs wobble and her toned abs shake and the way Paine's head was woozy from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

"H-holy shiiiit..." Paine remarked. Her exterior toughness faltered momentarily as Rikku slurped and sucked like the good girl she was. "What the fuck is up with your mouth? How are you so fucking good?" Rikku was bobbing her head back and forth, the sounds of her spit filled mouth delighting Paine's ears. It was so wet and sloppy, and Rikku punctuated her movements by darting forward every now and then and gagging herself on the brutally thick cock she was falling in love with. "Hmmmm?" Rikku hummed in question while she was swallowing down the shaft and pulled backwards with a wet gasp. "I dunno about stuff like that...it's just..." She absent mindedly teased Paine's cockhead as she thought to herself, "...I just really really wanna make you feel good? I don't get it, it feels waaaay better sucking you off than it does my boyfriend...oh, but don't tell him that? Our secret. <3" She winked at Paine and darted back to slurping up tasty futa cock. Paine chuckled at the response. "You're a really good girl, Rikku. You like it when I call you a good girl?" She stroked Rikku's blonde hair, and the poor cock-addled Al Bhed felt her heart flutter. She DID like being called a good girl by Paine. "Yessss..." She sighed blissfully, and landed a big wet kiss on Paine's cock, "I doooo...."

"Ahn!" Rikku moaned out as Paine grabbed a hefty handful of her soft titflesh with a rough grasp. Paine's rugged fingers began to squeeze and rub at her sensitive nipple, causing Rikku to bite her lip. "Mmmm....my tits feel so good..." Rikku sighed blissfully. "Ohhh?" Paine made a curious noise, "Hmm, well I'll tell you what. You become mine, and I'll make you cum using these sweet tits of yours, we got a deal?" "H-huh?" Rikku seemed dazed as she answered, "B-become yours? Like, your g-girlfriend? I caaaaan't, I'm already...already taken..." "Fuck him." Paine scoffed, "That little bitch can't make your tits feel as good as this, can he?" Paine grabbed Rikku by her slender waist and lifted her onto her back onto one of the desks. From there she licked her own lips and dived down to suck and nibble at Rikku's nipple, her left hand squeezing and mauling her other breast. Rikku's back arched in delight and she began squirming and moaning in need. "Ahhhhhhn! N-no waaaay!" Rikku moaned in delight, "No faaaaair, Gippel doesn't do this at alll...." "Mwah! Then forget about him, be my woman." Paine demanded, "Otherwise you don't get to cum...and I get really upset. Is that what you want? You want me to be upset? Maybe I go find some other girl and dump my load over her face instead, leave you with nothing?" Rikku shook her head, biting at her slim finger. "Nooooo! Mmmppph....m-maybe I can just be your t-temporary girlfriend? Yeah, maybe just for today? You can do...whatever you want with me?" 

That was all Paine needed to hear. She let Rikku's nipple out of her mouth and grabbed her cheeks with one hand, looking straight into her eyes. "I know I can." Rikku's eyes practically flashed with hearts at her dominance. What a hunk! Gippel would never be so forceful with her! Rikku's pussy was an absolute melting pot, her juices were pouring out of her as Paine walked around the desk, grabbed her panties and ripped them off with a single motion. Rikku blushed heavily and covered her eyes, but her hips were raising up and down in single-minded need as Paine thumbed her fat cock with intent. She placed the powerful cockhead right at Rikku's scalding hot entrance and rubbed around it, teasing her exposed clit and causing pleasurable spasms in Rikku's body. "Oh my Gooooooosh..." Rikku moaned, "You're a fucking animal...you just wanna take whatever you want, and you don't care what anyone says!" "Yeah, and judging from how soaked your little honeypot is, you fucking love it." Paine rubbed around Rikku's belly with her spare hand. "Mmmm...hey Rikku?" Paine asked with a sweet smile. "Yeaaaah?" Rikku replied in a cock-obsessed daze, rotating her hips like a prize escort. "Dare you not to cum."

With that, Paine slammed forward, her powerful hips shoving her oversized fuck-piece deep into Rikku's oh-so welcoming folds. Rikku's head snapped backwards as her eyes went wide and hey pussy welcomed a REAL cock for the first time in her life. Her toes clenched hard, and she felt the overpowering tingle rise up from below all the way to her vulnerable core. Rikku was shook with a heart-stopping orgasm within the first thrust. "Ohnonononono..." Rikku muttered to herself over and over, realising all too sudden the trouble she was in. Paine grinned like a wolf at the realisation. "That's right, you perfect little Al Bhed cumdump. You thought you were in heaven before, but I'm about to make you forget the name of your loser boyfriend for good." With that, Paine began swinging her firm hips with some of the most gut-punching thrusts. It was like a piston was slamming into Rikku, wrapping her entire body in the most amazing feeling of fullness. The poor blonde bimbo wasn't even slightly prepared for the fuckfest Paine was inflicting on her.

Rikku's legs hung off the desk limply as Paine stood over her, her muscled arms pressed hard on the desk both sides of Rikku's head, giving Paine a perfect look as Rikku's eyes seemed to roll back and her mouth made an awe-struck "O" face. Poor Rikku, she had never even been fingered by her boyfriend before, and now to have the most overpowering futa in the school slamming into her guts with the 100% intention of knocking her up and adding her to the ever growing list of cumsluts eager to rub their pretty faces against Paine's fat, greasy balls? It was a 1-hit KO for sure. Rikku was already mere moments away from giggling that cute little laugh of hers and saying "I GUESS I can be your girlfriend, since it's clear your balls need draining 24/7!" but now she didn't even have to say it out loud. Both Rikku and Paine knew that a pussy pounding like this meant that Rikku belonged to Paine. Inwardly, Rikku felt a pang of frustration. All those rumours about Paine, her dragging cute girls away for a "chat" and the next day they'd broken up with their boyfriends and had a funny walk? That time she went for a 1-on-1 confereance with Miss Belgemine and ended up finishing the grade with straight A's, while Miss Belgemine had to go on maternity leave? Those should have been enough to warn her not to get too deep with Paine. Another overbearing thrust knocked that silly notion out of her head though. She could have been rumoured to have throatfucked Yunalesca herself in front of the entire school, there was NO way in hell Rikku was gonna be able to avoid a cock like this. <3

Rikku's womb was being pounded by Paine's massive shaft, and every time Paine's cockhead went balls deep into her depths, it was like an electric shock. She reached her hands up out of pure submissive instinct to grab Paine's handsome face and pulled it downwards, kissing and licking all over her angular face with absolute adoration. Lip gloss was left all over Paine's face, but this was hardly uncommon. Paine loved when her girls left their kiss marks on her, she liked having that physical proof to show off to their boyfriends without her having to say a single word to them. "So good...*smooch*...so fucking good...*smooch*..." Rikku moaned to herself as Paine pounded her eager cunny senseless. "Tell me who you belong to, bitch!" Paine demanded as she slammed deeper into Rikku, "Tell me what you know I wanna fucking hear!" Rikku moaned loadly and arched her back. "It's YOU! I don't give a SHIT about that limp-dicked little boy anymore! I'll be your perfect little Al Bhed cocktoy and take care of all your boners, I promise!"

"Then let's seal the fucking deal with a monster cumshot, right into that pretty little womb of yours!" Paine yanked out of Rikku, and before the poor girl could lament the growing feeling of emptiness, she spun her around so she was belly down on the table. Grabbing both of Rikku's arms, Paine power-slammed right back into her depths, reaching even further into her poor claimed pussy. "OOOOOO!" Rikku came for the umpteenth time and gritted her teeth. She had never even assumed raw animalistic pleasure like this existed before today, and there was no way in hell she was going to let it slip through her cum-soaked fingers. If it meant having to take an almost cruelly huge load deep into her eager pussy, that was the price she was more than willing to pay to stay in Paine's ever growing harem of busty fucksluts. "GIVE IT TO ME, PAINE! EMPTY THOSE MONSTER NUTS IN MY SWEET LITTLE PUSSY, I'LL DRAIN EVERY DROP OF YOUR THICK FUCKING NUT BATTER AND GET ON MY KNEES TO BEG FOR MORE! YOU WANT ME TO FORGET THAT LOSERS NAME? I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET THE NAME OF EVERY SLUT YOU DUMPED A LOAD IN BEFORE ME!" 

Paine responded the only one an alpha like her needed to. She accepted her new mates challenge, gripped her hips with an iron grasp, and began to let loose a ridiculously thick load of her freshly churned ball batter deep into Rikku. Messy, lewd splats of thick white jizz slammed into Rikku's desperate pussy, filling her to the brim within moments. But Paine made sure to stay lodged in until every little inch of Rikku was filled up with her own personal ball juice. Poor Rikku was in bits, cumming over and over as she completely gave up and accepted her new place as Paine's cock cleaner. 

With the Al Bhed beauty filled with cum, Paine pulled out and started jerking over her smooth back, thick scalding droplets of jizz raining down, marking Rikku as Paine's personal pet. Paine licked her lips in satisfaction at the sight of the well fucked student being soaked in her own fresh batch of cream. She was more satisfied in fact than she had been for quite some time. Thinking to herself, Paine remembered Rikku's vow to make Paine forget all her other beautiful cum-hungry pets...perhaps Rikku's own body was already working to make that a reality while her mind was whisked away to a blissful orgasmic stupor?

As the unceasing stream of jizz started to finally subside, Rikku was left a panting, cum-soaked mess. She sighed in bliss, thick cum drooling from her well-used cunny and dripping onto the floor to form a thick white puddle. "T-that...that was...I don't..." She gasped in shock, and looked over her shoulder to see Paine, grinning at her, and a cock just as hard as ever placed against her pussy. "You want me to forget all the cuties I get to drain my balls, Rikku? Well you better work for it, and deal with all their share of my loads." Rikku gulped, the taste of cock in her throat, and the familiar drool of cumlust on her lips, as Paine rammed into her once again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew..." Yuna sighed to herself as she walked through the door, "That ended up taking longer than I thought. You two still..." Yuna's eyes saw a truly cock-hardening sight. The puddle of thick jizz had grown exponentially since Rikku and Paine's first cumshot, and the poor Al Bhed was totally out of it on the desk as Paine railed away at her drooling pussy with a look of confusion on her face. Rikku's beautiful eyes were rolled back as Paine continued to meatily thrust and slam her hips into her. "T-teach..." Paine managed to get out, "Holy shit...this fucking pussy is too good...I haven't been able to stop for over an hour..." 

Yuna was taken aback. She had sort of expected Paine to be overbearing as usual, but for this to happen so fast...and Paine showed no signs at all that she was going to stop pounding the poor girl like a broken sex doll! "M-Miss Yuna..." Rikku throatily managed to get out, barely even looking up, "T-t-tag in?" Paine's eyes flashed at the comment, and instantly darted up to look Yuna in the eyes. The poor teacher just gulped at the overpowering futa's gaze of want, and when Paine licked her lips, Yuna knew she was in a looooot of trouble.


	2. The Principal's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent to Principal Lulu's office, things look grim for our rowdy punk heroine. Perhaps the Principal's demeanour isn't as strict and dominant as she'd like to let on though...

Paine looked grumpy. Well, Paine always looked grumpy, but moreso this time. After her wild ride with Rikku, absolutely ruining the slutty Al Bhed babe to the point of single-minded cock obsession, Paige had assumed it would be a simple task to leap over to her beloved Mrs Yuna and do just the same. Unfortunately, Yuna did not respond to the sight of Paine thrusting like a bull in heat into a jizz-stained Rikku by tearing her clothes off and begging for her turn. No, she responded by sending Paige to see the principal, which Paine had to admit was the more likely response now that most of her blood was going back to her brain as opposed to her dick.

Still, being sent to see the Principal wasn’t an entirely unpleasant experience. Paine had found ways to enjoy herself during her numerous trips to see her, mostly due to the fact that Principal Lulu was even more of a babe than Rikku. There were some nasty fat-cocked students who would go around acting up just for the chance to get sent to Lulu’s office and stare drooling at their favourite jerk-off fantasy.

If you built a woman from the ground up to personally drain the overstuffed balls of every dick in the city, Lulu was the closest thing you’d come up with. The boner inducing goth bitch was gifted with a natural frown, her mascaraed eyes and pouty purple lips constantly on the minds of every red-blooded futa in school. She wore a set of strict glasses, and her gaze sent shivers down your spine and lightning through your loins. The rowdiest, angriest students stormed into her office, watched those plump, juicy lips, saw her slowly lick them after her statements, and observed them slowly curl upwards into a knowing smile as their rock-hard boners practically slapped against her desk, and turned into meek little puppies who would do anything to please their wet-dream of a principal.

You would be under her spell before you even began to gaze downwards, so her flawless body was pretty much just insult to injury. Huge F-cup tits packed into the tightest black suit with a valley of cleavage exposed. The way her huge tits shook and jiggled with every deep breath was so mesmerizing, it was like she had just cast magic on you. Though most students never saw her wide, child-bearing hips as they were hidden from sight behind her desk, make no mistake that Lulu’s ass was beyond divine. Two huge round orbs of soft, squeezable assmeat. Rumours said the naughtiest students would be punished by having that delectable shelf of soft ass planted firmly on their faces, which only made them act up more just in case it was true. GOD, Paine hoped it was true, because right now she was known as the naughtiest student in the entire school.

Paine sat across from Principal Lulu as the silent Black Mage quietly read through the report Yuna had prepared for her. She idly played with a pen, twisting it between her fingers. Often she would idly place it between her lips, sucking on it gently, rubbing her pillowly lips against the lid. Did she have any idea how effortlessly sexy this was? Paine had to assume she did. Lulu seemed like someone who carefully planned her motions and actions, every little step she took was part of a plan to make whoever had come to see her a totally lovestruck panting wreck. Paine was already imagining those soft, purple pillows sliding slowly against the steaming cockflesh that was throbbing painfully in her tight pants.

"So…” Lulu finally exclaimed in a husky, disinterested voice, “You seduced Rikku during your detention, and when Mrs Yuna found you railing her across the desk, you approached with every intent of doing just the same to her?” Her dark eyes glanced upwards at Paine, who could only shrug in response. “You must be so very disappointed that you did not find yourself with two gorgeous girls working you over, hmm?” Paine chuckled a little. “I guess I was a little hasty. Girls like Yuna, you have to work a little more gentle than that.” Lulu raised an eyebrow, “Am I to assume that means you still have every intention of capturing Mrs Yuna in your disgusting little web?” Paine looked away coyly. “I am not surprised…” Principal Lulu sighed, “Your excessive lust has caused me no end of headaches.”

Principal Lulu always felt a connection with Paine. Something about being the two most openly goth bitches in the school made the principal feel a lot softer to her than her actions probably deserved. The Principal would hear stories about Paine throatfucking the star Blitzball player behind the bleachers and respond with “Girls will be girls”, so Paine never really felt concerned for her place in the school. 

This time, however, it did seem she had gone too far for Lulu to just handwave it away. Principal Lulu rubbed her chin thoughtfully, wondering what she should do about her favourite cock-wielding goth brute. Sending her back to detention seemed pointless. Suspension? Perhaps, but Lulu did feel loath to send her away. Maybe she was being too soft…”Principal Lulu”, Paine broke her train of thought, “I’m really sorry that I facefucked Rikku into a cum-drooling mess. I promise I won’t do it again in front of anyone, unless they SAY they want to join in!” Principal Lulu sighed, and a smile broke on her face. Oh, how could she stay mad at this girl?

“Somehow, I doubt you’d even have that sort of restraint.” Principal Lulu stood up from her desk. Paine licked her lips at the sight of her fat ass restrained by a thin pencil skirt, watching her hips sway as she walked to the window. “Honestly Paine, you could cum inside every student in this school and you’d still be unsatisfied. If only there was a way for me to deal with this excessive libido of yours…” Principal Lulu looked back at Paine as she sat disheveled on the chair, her legs spread apart wide so the fat bulge of her cock was practically taunting Lulu. “I swear,” she thought to herself, “It’s like she’s demanding that I deal with it for her.”

A light bulb went off in the Principal’s head. Do it for her…

The room seemed to change atmosphere as Principal Lulu suddenly came to a conclusion that, honestly, she should have come to before. Her prim and proper attitude, or as prim and proper an attitude that a living fuckdoll like Lulu could have, seemed to melt away as she turned to face Paine and removed her glasses slowly, Her eyes, sharp and crimson, seemed to bear straight into Paine as her soft lips turned upwards into a smile. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she began to walk towards the desk. No, walk wasn’t the right word. She seemed to saunter, confident in her new task. She knew from the look in Paine’s eyes, the slow widening of her students pupils, that she was already in control. Principal Lulu was always in control, whether you realized it yourself or not.

“Miss Paine…” Lulu spoke, her voice husky and dripping with intent. It was like her words were wrapping themselves around Paine’s brain as she spoke, “You’ve been so bad. You’ve swung your horse-dick around my school like you own it, claiming every cute girl for yourself. It just is not on, is it?” Paine gulped. It wasn’t often she felt like she was being overpowered, but being in this room right now…it was like a lion trapped in the ocean, being pursued by a shark. Paine was the Queen of her own Jungle, but she wasn’t playing on the right field here. Lulu gently placed a finger under Paine’s chin, her long fingernail tickling her, and lifted her head up to look in her eyes. Paine would normally never let anyone move her so submissively. Normally. This was not normal.

“Why do you chase after all these girls, Paine?” asked Lulu, “Is it the sense of power? Do you enjoy watching boys hearts shatter as they walk in on their pretty girlfriend, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling from their mouth, while you roughly pound them on their own bed? Is it the desire for attention? Having an entire harem of girls fawn over you, hands pawing at your cock and breasts, tongues whispering sweet promises of blowjobs and creampies?” Paine’s cock throbbed at the dirty situations Lulu was describing. “I dunno about that.” She replied softly, “It just feels good.” Lulu smiled to herself. “Ahh, a brute seeking mindless pleasure, rutting like a broken auroch. I’m not surprised. You’re so delightfully…simple.”

“But I can’t have you going around, demanding my precious teachers forget their role and drop to their knees to slobber at your monstrous shaft. If it’s really just raw pleasure you’re seeking…well, I suppose it falls to me to deal with my favourite problem students needs.” Lulu leaned forward, pressing her huge, soft breasts against Paine’s face, smothering her in a bed of warm, sweet-smelling titmeat. “Because there’s no one in this school who can give you more pleasure than me…” Paine sighed through her nose, Lulu’s scent flooding through her nostrils and igniting every desire inside her. Paine’s hands snaked around Lulu’s back and groped at her fat ass. Lulu didn’t squeak or gasp, she just sighed blissfully and shook her hips in response. “Good girl. You understand fast.

Lulu sat herself down on Paine’s lap, her large round ass planted heavily on the fat bulge that was threatening to burst out and ravage the seductive principal. A less experienced woman might be intimidated by the wild bucking of Paine’s absurdly thick shaft, but Lulu smirked like a cat with the cream, slowly rubbing herself across the trapped length like she was taunting it, stuck inside those tight jeans while this flawless pussy was out here going completely unfucked. Paine threw off Lulu’s jacket, leaving her wearing a scandalously thin white button shirt that she tore open with a brutish yank. Lulu was left wearing a lacy deep purple bra that cupped her massive tits, the pale white flesh causing Paine to drool as Lulu watched her reaction with interest. “Young girls…you’re so obsessed with tits. But…” As Paine began to lower herself down, eager to latch her lips onto Lulu’s nipplies, a single finger pressed against her lips, “…let me take care of you first, hmm?”

Most women faced with Paine’s monster cock reacted on the spectrum of awe, shock or single-minded obsession. Lulu was different. She saw the fat, apple-sized head of Paine’s cock pointed directly towards her, pre-cum spewing from the leaking tip, and had a look of total amusement on her face. Principal Lulu was a woman who had been faced with oversized horned-up students many times, and though Paine was certainly the most rowdy right now, she wasn’t the first one she’d faced. Certainly not the first one who’d shoved their massive implements right before Lulu’s face. “I’ve been hearing the stories about you for several months now,” sighed Lulu, “But to see you…it’s little wonder you’ve been acting up so much. How do you even focus in class with balls this thoroughly stuffed? They should have sent you to me long ago.”

Lulu leaned forward and planted a long, wet, soft kiss onto Paine’s leaking cocktip. The kiss left her mark, a purple lipstick mark that Paine would normally use as a badge of honour, showing it off to other girls to prove that even the Principal herself was nothing but a drooling cockslut to her. But this felt more like Paine had been marked by Principal Lulu, like the seductive MILF had deigned to give Paine a sweet gift to prove she was impressed. Make no mistake, Paine would be absolutely covered in these marks before the day was done, and all it would prove was that Principal Lulu was in full control.

Those pillowy purple lips stretched out, a soft hmm emanating from Lulu’s throat, as they began to slide across the length of Paine’s cock. The succulent feeling of those perfect cock pillows effortlessly gliding across the bulging, veiny length of cock was utterly divine. There was no girl who had felt like this before, like Paine was sliding slowly inside a perfectly crafted toy specifically designed to fit her cock. Lulu’s lips were miracles, a triumph of goth bimbo evolution. The perfect form of cock-slurpers that all other whores and cock-suckers could only envy. Lulu opened her eyes and winked at Paine. The worst part about Paine realizing that Lulu’s mouth was the most dangerous foe she had ever faced? Lulu knew it too.

After slurping down a few inches of cockmeat, Lulu began to swallow hard, getting her throat nice and wet for the inevitable part two. She pulled backwards, Paine’s cock sliding out of her mouth with thick strings of spit still attached. “You seem more docile than usual, Paine.” Lulu asked coyly, “Come now, regale me with your usual tales of pretty girls gagging themselves on your cock. Tell me how many beautiful women stay up at night fingering themselves at the thought of you. You’ve already proven more than a match for everyone else in the school. Does it make you nervous knowing that, even after all that, you’re simply no match for me?”

Paine wanted to react to her goading words. Paine wanted to grip her head and slam every last inch of her incredible cock right down into Lulu’s gullet. She wanted to seriously mess her up, have mascara pouring down her cheeks from being face-fucked for the next three hours. But she missed her chance. Just before she could lean forward and grab her, Lulu dived down once more, slamming over half of Paine’s cock down her throat. Paine’s growl of resistance turned into a gasp of pleasure, and she fell backwards into the seat, unable to muster any force.

Lulu moved to grip onto the bottom of Paine’s cock, jacking her hands back and forth as her slick mouth slammed forward and backwards, coating the fat shaft with a sheen of slobber and drool. For such a professional woman, Lulu had the attitude of a cock-addict, loudly slurping and sucking on the salty meat-stick between her lips. Fat drops of spit began to drip from her mouth and fall onto her huge jiggling tits, a view that made Paine’s cock buck all the harder. Lulu gripped tighter, admonishing Paine’s cock for being so naughty. It was like she was getting revenge for all the sweet, innocent throats ruined by this unruly horse dick by utterly dominating Paine. Paine was speechless as Lulu worked her hands and throat faster and faster.

With a wet gasp, Lulu pulled backwards, ropes of spit splattering across her tits. She quickly removed her bra, letting her soft tits bounce in the warm air of the room. Paine stared lustfully at her hard nipples, and Lulu seized the upper hand once more by bouncing up and shoving her tits in Paine’s face. “Just think of the sheer gallons of jizz that horny students have let out thinking about these tits.” She hissed into Paine’s ear, “And if you’re a good girl, you get to fuck them every single day. Wouldn’t that be worth giving up on your conquests?” Paine reached up to grope the smooth orbs, her tongue lathering those delicious nipples. She sucked on them single mindedly as Lulu moaned in response. “Ohh, that sharp tongue is useful for more than just bragging then…” She sighed.

The scent of Lulu’s tits was sending Paine under. She could feel herself calming down, soothing. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to just let Principal Lulu have her way? To become the principal’s personal meat dildo, having those soft, flawless lips drain her dry every single day. Most futa’s would kill to be in that position…but Paine, she wasn’t MOST futa’s. As she closed her eyes, she could only see one image in her mind. It wasn’t Principal Lulu. It was Lulu, Rikku and of course Yuna all kneeling before her, tongues out, eyes rolling, cum stains heavy on their pretty faces. Oh no, Paine wasn’t going to go down THIS easy.

She shoved Lulu backwards, sending the top-heavy goth toppling with a cry onto her desk. Before the Black Mage could gather herself, Paine leaped and straddled her. Now Lulu was lying backwards on the desk while Paine sat grinning on top of her, her hands still very much gripping onto Lulu’s funbags. Lulu pouted in response. “Oh come now. Is acting up really necessary? You don’t need to shove, Paine. I told you that I’ll give you everything you want…” Paine grinned like a wolf, a snarl that usually intimidated her prey but seemed to gather no such reaction from Lulu. “I don’t want you to GIVE me anything. I’ll take what I want from your goddamn wet-dream of a body.” Lulu rolled her eyes. She had a feeling it would come to this. “Oh Paine, if you think showing a little bit of backbone means you’ve won…MMMF!”

Paine slammed her cock forward, the epic length shoving between Lulu’s tits and emerging the other side to slam between her lips and shut her up. “Hmph.” Lulu pouted, her full lips pursed closed as Paine began to shove her leaking cocktip up against her, demanding she take her inside her warm mouth. She looked away with an exaggerated huff. “Naughty girls don’t get anything. I had my fill of brutish thugs just like you back when I was a student.” Paine raised an eyebrow in interest. “Oh yeah? How so?” Lulu, for only a brief moment, looked away. Finally. Paine had found an opening.

She continued to rock her hips slowly, enjoying the delightful feeling of Lulu’s expansive tits wrapped warmly around her cock. “Let me guess then, if you’re gonna clam up.” said Paine, “I bet you were ALWAYS the #1 target of every fat-cocked, goth-loving, tit-obsessed, horse-hung bitch in the school. I bet you were being swapped around as the school fuckdoll on your very first day, am I right?” Lulu refused to look at Paine’s face. Her lack of response was more telling than anything else. “Is that where this strict attitude comes from? Did you have to teach yourself to be a stern, domineering bitch just to get some control back? To stop all the fat-cocked studs like me dragging you by the hair into the bathrooms and using your ass as a cumdump? Oh wow, I’m RIGHT aren’t I?”

“I don’t need to respond to your ridiculous assertions.” Lulu retorted sternly, “And frankly, if you think this is going to get you the upper ha-HMMPH!” As Lulu turned to glare daggers at Paine, she responded by taking the chance to slam back into her mouth. The mood of the room had changed significantly. Suddenly, it was Principal Lulu on the defensive! And Paine had a REAL big weapon to defend against. “I bet you were a starry-eyed freshman, eager and ready for your first day at uni. Until you ran into a gang of elephant-hung goth fuckers who took a real liking to that fat ass and those huge tits, and they all took turns gagging you on their stinking cocks and ruining your guts with buckets of jizz, right?”

Lulu glared daggers at Paine, her mouth currently occupied, but the blush on her face betrayed her thoughts. She was remembering the shock of seeing her first donkey-dick swinging lewdly before her eyes, after some wild-eyed brute dragged her in an empty classroom. She was reliving the amazing feeling of cock breaking her pussy and ass at the same time, and the delight in the eyes of the rowdy futa’s who did it. The memories of an entire circle of girls, cocks that stretched down to their knees, jerking off furiously and splattering steaming dollops of jizz over inch of Lulu’s gorgeous body, sent shivers through her. She knew was a whore for fat, reeking, over-sized futa dick…and now Paine did too. The look in her red eyes told the tale that Lulu couldn’t. Paine was in her element now, and Lulu was in deep trouble.

Paine moved backwards, reluctantly pulling away from Lulu’s tits to walk around the other side. Lulu looked at her in confusion before Paine roughly grabbed her throat and shoved her head backwards so it was upside down off the side of the desk. From her vantage point she could see Paine jerking her cock, slicking it up nice and wet before it began to approach her lips. She could tell what was being planned. She had been in this position so many times when she was younger. If she was going to make a stand, now was the time to do it. If Paine did what she was planning, Lulu would revert right back into being the cum-soaked tit-toy she once was. Her authority, her status, her position. They would mean nothing unless she spoke up right now and told Paine to stop.

Obviously she didn’t tell Paine to stop. The slut was fucking drooling. How long had she waited for a nice, strong futa like Paine to slap her across the face and put her in her fucking place? This was simply Paine’s reward for being such a good girl and teaching so many of the students why they should be worshiping her fucking balls like the seed-filled God’s they were. Lulu’s body was a playground for oversized dicks, and Paine simply had the largest, tastiest, nastiest dick in the entire school. So it just made sense that she would force it down the throat of a cockwhore like Principal Lulu.

Those soft purple lips worked their magic, sucking lewdly as inch after inch of cock began to pile into Lulu’s throat. She knew that every last bit of this cock was going down her gullet, and her pussy was spewing at the thought of it. Paine licked her lips and grabbed Lulu’s tits like meaty handles. This was no soft fondling, this was a proper possessive grope, a total shift in attitude. Paine had let Lulu play her little games, let her act the bigger woman, but now Paine was in control. There would be no soft suckling anymore, just rough, nasty groping and squeezing. Lulu came, her sticky juices soaking her desk as she imagined it.

The bulge in Lulu’s neck betrayed the effort it took for Paine to plunge herself inside, but she had every intention of making sure Lulu’s pretty faced was going to be smothered by her balls. Lulu could only watch as those swinging seed-sacks approached. By Yevon, the smell. Paine hadn’t washed since she had pounded Rikku into a well-trained mess, and the sticky remnants of Al Bhed bitch had remained on Paine’s cock and balls. Now Lulu could smell it, the mixed concoction of Paine’s sweaty stuffed nuts combined with the pussy-juices of a deliciously lithe Al Bhed whore. If her mouth wasn’t full, she would be drooling at it. 

Inch after inch after inch plowed into Lulu’s throat, until finally the fat base of Paine’s cock was pressed up against those pillowy cock-slurpers. Lulu’s eyes went wide as Paine’s balls squished against her face. It should be against school regulations to have such FAT REEKING NUTS. The smell was worming its way into Lulu’s head, replacing all that strictness and dominance with cock-worship and obedience. The way they pulsed angrily against her face was so raw and primal. There was no way Lulu could resist as Paine began to slide herself back and forth, only a few inch at a time. Short, shallow thrusts into a wet, sloppy throat-pussy. The gagging noises were so loud and wet as Lulu attempted to suckle and swallow at the thick length in her mouth. So loud in fact, that Paine had a nasty idea.

From her vantage point, Paine had noticed something had fallen onto the floor. It was a microphone that was attached to the school PA system. With a wicked grin, Paine reached down to pick it up, and switched it on. 

The entire school stopped in their tracks as the strange noise came over the tannoy system. A strange slurping noise, with wet droplets seemingly splattering against the microphone. No one really had any idea what it was, except perhaps for all the cute girls who Paine had personally seen to over the course of the year. Since those girls had made those exact same noises, they bit their lip with deep blushes as they realized what was happening. Everyone else was confused, but the noises were clearly having an effect on them. The heavy sucking sounds caused wet panties all over the school, and bulging erections as each students mind instinctively imagined some unknown mouth, red tongue lashing around lewdly. For reasons unknown, each and every one of them imagined that mouth coated in thick purple lipstick…but the only person they knew with purple lipstick was…

“Good morning everyone!” came a familiar voice over the system, one belonging to the biggest deviant in the school, “Your Principal has a few words that she’d like to share with everyone today. Just give her a minute…” The slurping noises seemed to grow louder and louder. Everyone in the school waited for their strict, professional teacher to make some kind of announcement…but the only noise was sucking and gagging and choking. Unless…this WAS their teacher? Was Principal Lulu making the school-wide announcement that she had been thoroughly cock-claimed by the biggest bitch on campus? Was Principal Lulu just a semen-slurping mess, trapped in her office with a perverted futa who was slapping her fat nuts against her full lips? 

Messy gagging noises continued, with many erect cocks spurting out jizz while still trapped in their owners pants just from the lewd noises emanating across the school. Throaty swallows rang through everyone’s ears until finally it sounded like whoever the cock-slut on the system was was beginning to pull backwards. There was a loud wet gasp, and a series of deep breathes. “G-good morning…s-students…” came a throaty voice. “A-a reminder that the school festival…is t-taking place next week…s-so…be ready for it. *gulp* So thick…” 

Then with a buzz, the PA system turned off. Everyone in the school glanced at each other, knowing full well what was happening in the Principals office right now. Several girls pressed their thighs together and bit their lips. Even girls Paine hadn’t already claimed for her own were considering their place. After all, if Principal Lulu was lathering Paine’s cock with her tongue during school hours, did they have ANY hope of not becoming a personal ball-cleaner for the school-dominating slut? Maybe it would be better to just crawl over to the office and offer their virgin assholes to the punk cock-fiend right now…

Yuna was in the Faculty Office, eyes closed in thought. She had been the one to send Paine over to Principal Lulu, and the previous outburst had made it very clear exactly what had transpired. She had a deep blush on her face, and her legs were crossed to hide the growing wet patch on her white panties. She sipped on her tea in silence as the sight of Paine, naked and rock-hard, kept flashing through her mind. “I’ll need to do something about her myself then.” Yuna muttered silently, although she had absolutely no idea what she was meant to do about this raging cock-fiend.

Back in the Principal’s office, Lulu attempted to glare daggers at Paine for what she had done, but she was so in-heat she could only muster a pouty glower. “How could you?” She demanded, less angrily than she had hoped. Paine just grinned at her. “I think revealing you’re my new cock-toy is a pretty important announcement to make, don’t you?” Lulu’s lip wobbled. Torn between wanting to roar at her like a lion and kiss her like a housewife. Paine pressed onto Lulu’s tits to keep her down on the desk as she stalked around to the other end. With a series of rough grabs, Lulu’s skirt was torn apart and thrown aside. Her lacy, seductive garters squished against her thick thighs, which just made Paine practically snort like a wild boar. “Dressing up all sexy like this. What a pervert fucking Principal you are. Fucking cockwhore, shaking that fat ass around the school day after day. I should have fucked you on my first goddamn day and put you in your place.”

“My PLACE, as you put it, is leading this entire school.” Lulu retorted, attempting in vain to regain control, “And you have gone too far, Miss Paine. I’ll have to…” “What? Expel me?” Lulu’s eyes went wide at the thought of it. “No! No! Not expel you! I just…” She cursed herself. She had attempted to gain the upper hand, but the mere thought of expelling her most beloved student made her upset! She could never expel Paine, ESPECIALLY after this incredible fuck-session. She was more likely to ask her to marry her than leave her! But…but she had to be in control! She was the Principal, for Yevon’s sake. “Then relax, Miss Lulu.” Paine scoffed, “You and I both know you fucking love this. Don’t worry about being the big tough Principal with me, you can go back to being that after I’m done with you.” Lulu gulped as she stared at Paine’s throbbing cockhead. She didn’t know if she could go back after this…

Lulu’s plump pussy sucked sluttily on Paine’s cocktip as she pressed against it. The devious little cunt hadn’t been paying any attention to Lulu, and was very willing to give up and become Paine’s own private cum-dump. Paine licked her lips as her hips pushed backwards. Lulu knew there wasn’t going to be a slow and steady process this time. She braced herself, her body shaking in anticipation as Paine lined herself up, and SLAMMED into her. The desk shook like an earthquake was occuring as Lulu’s head snapped back and she let out a deep, wild moan of animalistic delight. It was like she had been hit by one of her own lighting bolts, the electricity sparking through her entire body from the depths of her womb to the tips of her toes.

“OHHHHHHHOHHHHHHH! SHOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!” Principal Lulu cried out, finally betraying her demeanour and letting her inner slut run wild. Paine grabbed onto her wide hips and began to pump back and forth, watching Lulu’s body with delight. Unlike Rikku’s slim form, Lulu’s body was deliciously curvy. Her huge tits bounced back and forth from the rhythmic thrusting, and her hips and ass jiggled around. “I wanna hear from you how much you love this cock! TELL ME!” Paine demanded, reaching forward and slapping Lulu’s tits. She arched her back and cried out, her moans breaking up from mind-breaking pleasure. “OHOHHH! HOOHHHO! I LOVE YOUR FAT FUCKING FUTA COCK! I’M SO SORRY I WAS A NASTY PRINCIPAL! I SHOULD HAVE OFFERED YOU MY PUSSY FROM THE STAAAAAART!” 

All the delightful memories of being a futanari sex sleeve came flooding back to Lulu as she remembered her own years as a university student. Even the gangs of roaming futas back then paled in comparison to the sheer heft and size of Paine’s incredible dick. She had decided, after they had all graduated and left her behind, that she would be a person who could easily control unruly dicks and leaking cocks. She would be the one in command, the one to seduce and lead. She was doing so very well at it too. But Paine had broken down that facade, and out came the eye-rolling, tongue-lolling, futanari fucktoy that had been so very popular once before. Lulu was born to be a futa size-queen slut, and Paine had reminded her of it.

Lulu grabbed her own tits and began to shake them around in front of Paine, trying to please her rutting stag of a lover. She knew how much her tits delighted everyone in the school. Even someone as prim and proper as Yuna had been caught staring at her impressive rack. So a total deviant like Paine couldn’t resist diving down from her position and sucking on those bouncing meaty tits, slurping at the hard nipples while she continued to thrust and pound. “Tastes so fucking good…” Paine sighed throatily, “I fucking love big tit bitches, just like you and Rikku and Yuna…” “OHH! SUCK ON MY TITS! GET ME NICE AND PREGNANT SO THEY GET EVEN BIGGER AND SOFTER, FILL THEM WITH MILK!” Paine chuckled at her outburst, but damn if it didn’t sound tempting.

“Nice try, Principal Fucktoy. If I want you pregnant, I’ll tell you myself.” Paine pulled backwards, her cock dripping with pussy juices, and flipped Lulu around. Her ass was fucking incredible, a pair of huge, round orbs that wobbled lewdly as Paine SMACKED it nice and hard. The pale skin had light red marks left of Paine’s handprint, but Paine made sure not to spank her TOO hard. Just enough to rock Lulu’s womb just right. The impact of Paine’s hand shook Lulu to her core, and she gritted her teeth. “C-COMING! COMIIIIIING!” She cried out, and Paine watched as a spray of goth juices shot out onto the floor. She dived down and hungrily began to lap up Lulu’s cunt, her tongue running wild to devour as much of the delicious nectar as she could. She shoved her fingers in, causing Lulu’s toes to curl and for her to make a shrill “OOOOOOH” noise, and then she coated her own veiny cock with those same slick juices.

“You’re no anal virgin, right?” Paine asked. She didn’t even wait for the answer as she grabbed Lulu’s arms, held them tight, and SLAMMED her cock into Lulu’s ass. Lulu went cross-eyed, her mouth dropping open from the anal abuse. Her mascara, just as Paine had intended, was dripping down her well-fucked face. The strict principal, so demure and calm, was now a mascara-soaked anal slut. Paine’s thrusts into her meaty ass were even harder than they were into her sloppy pussy. The cushion of assmeat Paine’s thin hips slammed into acted like a bumper, allowing Paine to slam in and out even faster. Lulu kicked her thick thighs around, but it would do no good! She was caught in Paine’s grip, not to be released until her mind was broken by continuous anal orgasms!

“FUCK, THIS MEATY FUCKING ASS!” Paine gritted her teeth, “No other ass has even come CLOSE to this!” It was true. Despite the massive number of women Paine had been with, not a single ass was even close to Lulu’s quality. Even Rikku didn’t match this flawless ass, and Rikku’s ass was like a peach plucked from the Garden of Eden. Man, if Paine could line those two asses up side by side and enjoy the both of them…actually, she could do that! She WOULD do that!

The thought of having both Lulu and Rikku as her personal anal bitches was enough to start the inevitable churning of custard-thick seed in Paine’s sperm spheres. Lulu had gone practically limp, her anal orgasms rendering her completely broken, as her mouth drooped open and her eyes rolled back. “Shoooo goooooood….” She breathlessly uttered, “Lulu…ish Paine’s…futa-cock sperm-bank…” “That’s right, sperm-pig!” Paine gritted her teeth, “Both you and Rikku are my fucking semen-slurping angels now! Let’s celebrate with ONE NASTY FUCKING ANAL CREAMPIE!”

Paine gripped Lulu’s ass hard, and her roiling balls began to expel their load. Lulu’s oversized ass shook violently as the first blast of jizz slammed inside it, spurting out thick ropes of jizz from the sheer amount blasting into her. Paine stayed in place as shot after shot fired into Lulu, who could only moan and gasp at the total anal domination. Soon, the exploding blasts of cum got larger, as it became clear even Lulu’s expansive ass couldn’t hold the sheer amount of spunk Paine was shooting into her.

Paine pulled backwards, her dick slathered in jizz and juices, and jerked herself off over Lulu’s back. The exhausted Principal was covered in copious amounts of chunky ball-juices, pooling around her ass. The thick shots even reached far enough to splatter on her face. Principal Lulu was a cum-soaked mess, lying on her desk like a thoroughly used whore. There was more seed coating her perfect ass than an entire gang of futa’s had managed all those years before. Paine panted heavily, catching her breath before falling backwards and landing on the Principal’s chair. She looked around from her vantage point, at the head of school. She rather liked the view from here. She nodded to herself. “Yeah, I guess I’ll take over.” She said to herself. Lulu smiled to herself at the declaration. “Yes…Principal Paine…” She quietly responded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I would like to apologise for the previous outburst.” Principal Lulu stated over the PA system. “Miss Paine has been thoroughly disciplined for her actions.” The school listened to her words, some believing that their Principal had manged to turn things around and reign Paine in. “Rest assured, Miss Paine has learned her lesson and will not be acting beyond her station ever again.”

Of course, the reason she would not be acting beyond her station ever again was because she had been given free reign by Lulu to do whatever she wanted in her school. Completely naked and kneeling before Paine, Lulu had one hand wrapped around her fat cock, stroking it slowly and firmly, while the other worked the PA system. Paine stayed silent, listening with a grin as Lulu continued. “On an unrelated note, would Miss Rikku come to the Principal’s office? You are excused from lessons for the rest of the day.” Rikku, who had been completely fast asleep for the entire last hour, was jolted awake at her desk by someone in her class. “Hey, hey!” They whispered, “You need to get to the Principal’s Office.” Rikku blinked in confusion, then jumped up to her feet and skipped off, her peachy ass bouncing as she did so. 

Meanwhile, in the Faculty Office, Mrs Yuna sipped her tea in thought. “She’s done something…” She murmured, “Something to the Principal.” She stood up and looked sternly towards the PA system. “I won’t let you have your way anymore, Paine.” She declared, and headed for the door.


End file.
